


you're mine, you're you, you're more

by olandesevolante



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: (well kind of phone sex), Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: Daniil doesn't know how to say sorry, Karen doesn't need to hear it, and Andrey knows this all too well.
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Andrey Rublev/Karen Khachanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	you're mine, you're you, you're more

**Author's Note:**

> \- I woke up entirely too early for a Sunday morning, I opened Instagram to find the pictures of Medvedev and Rublev winning, I saw a tweet about Medvedev and Khachanov not following each other (have no idea if it's true and why), ended up here;  
> \- title comes from "Me ne frego" by Achille Lauro, translated;  
> \- English isn't my first language, I apologize for every mistake.

The moment he arrives in the hotel room, Daniil is more than exhausted, feeling like every one of his muscles weighs a ton. He doesn't even remember everything that happened from the end of the match till now, in a haze of celebrations (nothing too wild, they said, there are the pandemic regulations, they said, and still somehow their team managed to organize quite enough, and despite not being able to celebrate outside of the hotel, winning in a team meant they were already enough people for a small party). Daniil throws himself on the bed, not even caring about changing clothes or anything. It's late, he doesn't know how much precisely, but outside it's dark already.

He gathers enough energy to fish the phone out of his pockets. The light of the screen blares in front of his eyes and for some seconds it’s too bright before he can read that it's a little past 2 in the night. Daniil tries to count how much is the time difference with Moscow now, before remembering that it doesn’t matter, before again he remembers it’s 2 and it’s not a socially acceptable hour, and then in the end just shrugs: whatever the hour is, Karen will pick up, _he has always picked up_ , and he's just won a tournament, he doesn't care about waking up people. He deserves this.

Had Karen been there, it would have been perfect. But he couldn't have come and Daniil had taken it bad, at first, because between one thing and the other it had been months since they had last been able to spend time together, and he horribly longed for Karen, for the hours they shared talking wrapped around each other in the bed, for the way the other Russian among all people was the one who always know how to calm him down, the way Karen always seemed to know how to take Daniil out of the tantrums his mind always seemed to create. He knows it had been unfair, how he has told him that he wasn't coming to Australia because he didn't care about them - he has rationally always known that the reasons had nothing to do with them, and still, he didn’t manage to connect brain and mouth before talking. After that, they had exchanged some polite messages and nothing more.

It's up to him to take the first step. He dials the number, and waits for Karen to pick up listening to the rings. He manages to count to four and a half.

«Hello?» The voice is a little rough, like he had been sleeping or at least dozing off, but he can almost feel his unmistakable smile in the one single word said. _They will be alright_ , he thinks. 

«Karen», he just says, suddenly too tired, too overwhelmed, to think of more. He just wants to bask in the sound of his breathing on the other side of the line.

«Hey there. I was considering how much time it would have taken you to call, trying to understand how much party you could have had, I can imagine it's not easy with all the restrictions. I had estimated a bit longer, though...» Daniil lets him trail on. He feels stupid about it, but hearing his voice is making him so much happier than he thought he could possible already this night. He turns on one side, crushing his phone between his ear and the pillow.

«How do you always have so much desire to talk, so many words to say, I will always ask myself this», he interrupts him and Karen laughs, and Daniil would give away at least one finger to have that laugh in front of him now, to have him laughing in between kisses.

«I was watching you guys winning, I have thousands of comments to make,» and then he starts off and that's normal, Daniil thinks, Karen is always the one that talks and talks after matches, it's always up to Daniil to stop him at some point and distract him with something else. But not tonight, he's not going to stop his analysis of literally every point, even if Daniil wants to tell him that he knows what happened, he was there, he saw it all better than anyone else. If he closes his eyes while Karen talks, he can quite pretend they're here together.

«Where is Andrey?», asks Karen after having decided he has overanalyzed enough of the match.

«He was still downstairs with the others, said he would join me in a few moments, guess he's still kinda partying. Do you want me to call him?»

«Nah, I've sent him a text, told him he was missing his chance of learning something from me, I think he'll be there soon.» Andrey has joined them later. At first it had been him and Karen only, and Daniil had been worried at first - sharing wasn't his strongest suit, sharing Karen even less. It had been a surprise that Andrey fit so naturally well in their already quite engined relationship. 

Two minutes later, mostly filled by empty anecdotes by Daniil about what happened after the match, there's a knock on his door, and Daniil rushes to open it - Andrey is beaming at him, still wearing the sweatpants and the t-shirt in which he left the court, unruly hair sprawled everywhere. 

Daniil hands him the phone. «Hey,» he hears Andrey saying, «hope I'm not too late to hear some analysis. I might have to beat you next week.» He can sense Karen saying something on the other side of the line, and then Andrey answers «yeah, I think so too. Do you have something in mind already?», and Daniil is confused, he doesn't really get what they might be talking about now. «Sure. Hang on, we're still in the entrance», Andrey says, and then gently pushes Daniil towards the inside and the bed. Daniil just let him manoeuvre him even if a small voice in his brain reminds him that is actually his room and it should be _him_ to dictate the rules here, sitting down on the bed while Andrey fiddles with the phone for some seconds, and then throws it on the bed, next to him.

“Can you hear me now?”, says Karen, his voice high on the speakerphone. Andrey answers for them both, and then pushes Daniil flat down with his back on the bed.

“Danya, now close your eyes,” says Karen, and _oh_ , Daniil knows where this is going and can't stop a smile spreading on his face.

Andrey's hands are laying by the sides of his head, and he can feel the warmth of his body, half splayed on his own. “I wish I was there so bad, I miss you. If I were there, I could kiss you.” Andrey kisses his forehead, then his cheek, and then brushes his lips against the stubble on his chin. “I'd kiss you everywhere I could reach.” Andrey is kissing his neck now, gently feathered kisses that still have the power of making his breath hitch in his throat, hands gripping the white sheets under him. “In the hollow of your collarbone, I know you love it when I lick you there”, and Andrey's tongue is filling it in that same moment, making Daniil squirm under the touch. “I miss your kisses, how your lips are always serious and how they break in a smile under my touch.” Andrey kisses him and Daniil melts under the touch, smiling exactly as Karen said he does, tangling his fingers in Andrey's hair and letting him in command of the kiss, like he almost always leaves Karen and almost never does with Andrey.

“I'd be running my hands on your body now, and I'd pinch your side to see you jumping and then laugh, you have such a beautiful laugh Daniil, it's a pity you keep it so often hidden…”, and it's strange because Andrey is different from Karen and doesn't know the exact spot that makes Daniil squirm, not with the precision with which Karen knows every centimetre of his body, but still he manages to make Daniil moan. “Let it go, Danya, let it go for me, let me hear your beautiful voice too,” and Karen is panting too on the other side of the line and Daniil trembles when he hears that.

“I'd stroke your cock over your clothes. You always try to make it look like it doesn't affect you that much, while I can feel how it grows under my touch and see your cheeks heating up”, and Andrey does that too and Daniil is suddenly over conscious of what he does, thanks to Karen’s description, so he just forgets about it and lets out a long moan when Andrey ( _soon_ , much sooner than what Karen would have done) sticks his hand inside his briefs and the friction with his skin is almost unbearable already.

“Tell me what you want, Danya.”

«I want...» He has so many things to say, and all he can think of at the moment is the hand on his cock, moving steadily, gripping him harder as he squirms under the touch and he doesn't really know how to say complete words anymore, only moans and whimpers. He comes before he even has the time to think that that is embarrassingly quick, he doesn't care anymore to worry about it, not tonight, not with Karen and Andrey.

After a few blank seconds of bliss, Daniil comes back to his senses and to the feeling of Andrey, hard against his thigh and trying to find some release to what must be now a painful erection. Daniil is quick to reverse their positions, covering his face and neck with kisses while his hands work on his cock and bring him fast over to the orgasm too. Andrey is shaking under him, and Daniil covers his mouth with his own when he moans, not to cover it but almost as if he wants to own it. Own him. 

He collapses on the bed, next to Andrey, letting the rush of it all run through him again, panting and listening to both of his lovers panting too. It's not long before Andrey's head is leaning against his shoulder and Daniil pulls him over his body, cuddling him close. Andrey is always like this, after, he's always looking for comfort, and Daniil has discovered he is happy to provide it for him. He kisses the top of his head, breathing in his scent.

«Karen...» starts Daniil, and there's so much he wants to say, like _thank you_ for thinking of organizing this for me, or _sorry_ for how I've acted and what I've told you, and _I miss you_ and I wish you were here too. He has always been quite good with words, except now it seems nothing really can express all that he wants to tell Karen.

“I know. Go to sleep, you both, now. You need it. You’re not getting out of the Australian Open before you play against me.”

«Yes, boss,» says Andrey, his mouth crushed against Daniil’s chest and the sound comes out muffled. On the other side of the line, Karen laughs before closing the call.

Daniil smiles. They were going to be alright.


End file.
